


Promises

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Camp NaNo July 2k16 Challenges [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their job, there is no place for promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a challenge done with [Mad_Amethyst](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst).  
> We randomly picked a sentence from these prompts on Tumblr: [Five Words Prompts](http://an-exotic-writer.tumblr.com/post/145550544049/five-word-prompts), and had to do a drabble. The sentence picked was "Just… come back alive, okay?"  
> In fact, [Mad_Amethyst](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst) was not inspired, so there's no counterpart.
> 
> I do not own The Man From UNCLE, otherwise Napollya would be canon.  
> Enjoy!

It was a constant in Illya and Napoleon’s lives, worrying for each other every time they had to go on a separate mission.

Every time one had to play the bait.

Mr Waverly knew it, all of UNCLE knew it.

TRUSH knew it, sadly. And with each year that passed, it seemed that the whole world was bent on separating them in the most permanent way. They knew it. They knew what was waiting at the end, yet the easiest way to defy fate, when your job did not allow promises, was to simply ask. _Just… come back alive, okay?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! You can leave kudos or comments if you want more MFU!


End file.
